Where Are you Tonight?
by Pridefall
Summary: One sat on a beach surronded by greyish sands...The other sat atop her throne and watched night descend upon her city...They both wished they could have been together at that very moment... (JakAshe, One-shot, Angsty-love)


Authors Note: Jak and Ashelin don't belong to me, the entire Jak universe belongs to Naughty Dogs Inc...

Warning: This is based on an AU I'm working on and a fic they may or may not be published in the future..

This is a short little song-fic based on Ashelin and Jak waiting for each other at different parts of the world...

The song "The Chauffeur" by **The Deftones** has been used as the basis for the song/poem...I changed the lyrics slightly to better suite the mood of the story...So don't hate, just read and (hopefully) enjoy...

Leave a review or two while your at it...

* * *

_**Where Are You Tonight?**_

By: Thrice Crossed (A.k.a. Lain)

_Out on the amber plains, the sands are moving,  
All looking for a new place to drive...  
You sit beside me, so newly charming...  
Sweating dew drops glisten, freshen your side...  
_

Supple sea breezes, gentle and cradling the heady, moist scents of the ocean gently blew back his tangled hair. The oddly calming sounds of waves crashing on the pure white sands and receding, slowly drawing backwards forever, and the cool oceanic breeze against his browning skin...

It was like the first time they had made love together...Sweet, serene, peaceful, not enough words could describe his feeling of refined content...

He closed his oddly colored eyes and imagined her in all of her lithe beauty...

And the sun slips down, bedding heavy behind  
The front of your dress all shadowy lined...  
And the droning engine throbs in time,  
With your beating heart...

She looked out over the balcony at the starlit canopy of violets, ebon and illuminated ivories... It was a mosaic of fractured colors...It was entirely too beautiful..

The sounds of the city didn't reach her all the way up in her place of solitude...  
The world was washed away as the gorgeous night cascaded around her...

He should have been here...Holding her...Whispering sweet words of a careless life and laughter-filled things into the corner of her ear...

_Way down the lane away, living for another day...  
The aphids swarm up in the drifting haze...  
_

He ran a dexterous hand through the clear-blue waters and felt its icy coldness run through his nerves. A sigh escaped his parted lips as the thoughts of her fell away from him like so many droplets....

The moonlight glistened in pale, reaching tendrils all around him and shimmered, reflected in the deeper pools of ocean sapphire...  
A bird, hidden in darkness, called out and he felt rather than saw the rush of feathered grace above him...

_Swim, seagull in the sky towards that hollow western isle...  
My envied lady holds you fast in her gaze...  
_

She ran languid caresses, empty and hollow and wholly without passion, down her muscular arms...  
The cold air, awash in the noises of night-life solitude, blew her scarlet hair haphazardly everyplace.

It was wrong...So wrong for him to be used as weapon by the people he lived to protect...

She let her eyes close and tried to remember the man she had fallen in love with, not the monster of desolation the people made him out to be...

And the sun slips down, bedding heavy behind  
The front of your body all shadowy lined...  
And the droning heartbeats throb in time,With your beating heart...

His shirt discarded and boots peeled away, Jak entered the chill aqua and walked forward into its chill waters.  
Moonlight danced on his muscular body, traced cragged lines down scars both fresh and old, shimmered in his sea green yet blonde hair...

Droplets flecked his back and ran down in checkered patterns...

A noiseless sound escaped his half-parted lips while the gentle tug and push of the tide made him ache, made him want her strong embraces and passionate kisses...

_And the lights dim down, our clothing too far behind,  
The front of your body all shadowy lined...  
And thedesperate need throbs in time,  
With our beating hearts...  
_

A tear - something alien and unwanted - trailed slowly from the corner of her eye and effectively ruined her carefully applied make-up

They had dolled her up today and paraded her on endless amounts of empty charity work...  
She was flaunted and pressed to the brink of sanity by all the activity...

She needed to look perfect for her people...  
If he were here he would have helped, would have stood by and made bittersweet remarks at how "Fancy" she appeared..

_Sing, Blue Silver..._

He had been on a hunt today...His body was tight and in need of relaxation within the aftermath of a battle well fought....

The tense musculatures in his shoulders and back were akin to tight knots, a semi-deep slash ran down his arm, a fair amount of bandage wound it way about his thigh where a Warrior-type had stabbed him...

He let loose a sigh and thought back to both Tess and Daxter fighting side by side...

They had make a good team, him in his gangly ocelot-esque human form (all of that made possible by a device courtesy of Keira that made it so that he could revert back to normal now) destroying Metalhead after grotesque Metalhead with his Precursor brand of majick (That courtesy of Samos himself) and Tess not too far behind him covering his ass with weaponry...

That night they had said goodbye to each other with a parting kiss that made Jak miss Ashelin all the more..

_And watching lovers part, I feel you smiling...  
Glass splinters lie so deep in your mind..._

Anger at todays events sent flashes of violence through he system. A faint growl trickled from her throat...  
Ashelin nearly broke her fist as it hit the balconies edge...

She cursed and held her throbbing hand, praying the pain would lessen in doing so...  
Regretting what she had done, she bit her bottom lip and stifled an angry hiss...

There had been suitors today...A good many of them...  
Now that Jak was gone it was as if she were fair game...

Dammit!

...Why had all of this happened? Why had...Why did the council send him out on such a suicidal mission!  
She shuddered and grasped her arms, knowing what the intentions of the Council acutally were...

Nevertheless, Jak should have been here..Right now...Making her feel loved and wanted because she was actually aperson and not the Baron of Haven city...

Responsibility needed to take a vacation for a while...

To tare out from your eyes with a word to stiffen brooding lies,  
But I'll only watch you leave me further behind...

He let his arms fall down by his side and wind themselves about his supple waist...  
Time slowed to an obscure thing of nothingness and he gazed at horizon...

Violet ridges, orange spikes, golden splayings, darkness fleeting, silver and twilight fading to dawn...It was as if watching his first dawn with her, both of them slowly falling from the shimmering peak of a fantastic orgasm and simply enjoying each others rising and falling breaths...

He truly missed Ashelin now...

And the heart slips down, happiness heavy behind,  
The front of your eyes all shadowy lined...  
And the drowning heartache throbs in time,  
With our broken hearts...

She walked from the balcony, her footsteps heavy and slightly dragging...  
Time became something of obscurity...

Gleaming red candles, scarlet flames like her hair he had said, graced the room with dying light.  
Faint whispers of music and romance played in the atmospere of the spacious place...  
She needed rest, needed to calm her tired soul...

Her bed, their bed, seemed unearthly, seemed shattered beyond repair now that he had been sent out to die out in the wastelands..

Her discarded clothing fell to the floor with dull rustles of leathery silk. Her breaths fell like sighing sobs...  
Numbness played around in her mind...

Her heart broke in twine at the mere memory of Jak's body spooned against hers, him arms about her waist and his gentle nuzzles falling all across her neck...  
Ashelin drowned herself in the carmine satin finery that was her bedsheets and emitted a strained sob...

_And the wall slips down, sorrow heavy behind,  
The front of our bed all shadowy lined...  
And the drowning heartache throbs in time,  
With your beating heart...  
_

As the dawn came and night was banished forever Jak closed his eyes and prayed to Mar that he would return to Haven city soon...

_Sing Blue Silver..._

She wept that night, openly and without a hint of suppression, because she knew that Jak was too far away to hear her screaming out his name...

_Sing, Sing Blue Silver..._


End file.
